The Singing Towers of Darillium
by Khanlock Holmes
Summary: The Time Lord felt as if his hearts were being torn in two. He knew this day had been coming - just not so soon. The Doctor takes River to Darillium...


The Doctor circled around the TARDIS console slowly. The Time Lord felt as if his hearts were being torn in two. He knew this day had been coming - just not so soon. The day he met River Song, she had told him that the last time she had seen him was at Darillium. The Doctor stood still a moment, closing his eyes, remembering that day, from years ago. Tears started running down his cheeks. He wished she had never agreed to go on the expedition to the Library, that she had not summoned him there. He wished he had met her at some other point in time, where she wasn't destined to die. Tonight was the last night he would ever see River. Tonight, he would take her to see the towers of Darillium. Tonight would be the last time River Song saw her husband, the one who knew and loved her.

The Doctor had put on the same suit he had worn in Berlin, as he lay dying of poison. That day had been the first time River had actually met the Doctor. That same day, she realized she loved the Time Lord she had been conditioned to kill, her mother's imaginary friend. The Doctor sadly recalled how he had no idea who River Song was. He realized now, how it must have felt - like someone was ripping her heart from her chest, when River realized he hadn't even met her yet. How it must have felt to not even see the faintest glimmer of recognition is his old eyes.

Wiping the tears from his face, the Doctor sighed, lifting his head. He placed his hands on the TARDIS console, running his fingers over it. "Well then, old girl…. Shall we give her the best day of her life?" The Doctor suddenly wished the TARDIS was able to talk to him, to help him through this. He thought of how he lost her – how he lost everyone, he thought bitterly. The blue box has been his one constant over his 1100 years of time and space. Now, he was losing the only being he loved more than his blue box. Banishing the dark thoughts, he threw down the lever on the console, taking the Time Lord to River's flat.

He stepped out, finding the TARDIS had landed them right outside River's door. He closed the doors to his beloved machine, stroking the wood of the door lightly. The Doctor turned to the home of his wife, taking a deep breath, before slowly making his way to the porch. The Time Lord raised his hand to knock on the door, hesitating. He hadn't moved, when the door opened, and River flew out, embracing the Doctor in a hug. He recovered from the shock quickly, and returned the gesture, burying his face in the mass of golden curly hair. He breathed in her scent, savoring the moment. Her head was resting on his chest, and she murmured, "Hello sweetie..."

She lifted her head, breaking out of the Doctor's embrace. "Why you dressed so… nice? Something happen?" Her eyes searched his face, looking for clues. He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her skin.

"No, nothing's happened. Can't a man want to take his wife out?" He smiled at her, trying desperately to hide his pain from her. River smiled back at the Doctor, and she pulled him inside the door. He complied, and looked around sadly, when he saw the inside of her flat. The walls were covered in photographs of River and the Doctor together, taken either by Amy or Rory, or complete strangers. The Doctor recalled every moment, like it had happened yesterday.

"I'll be right back sweetie," River called happily over her shoulder, as she retreated into her bedroom, the door closing behind her.

The Doctor's eyes searched the room, taking everything in. River's gun lay on a dresser, next to an extremely cluttered couch. Upon closer inspection, he saw that all the papers laid on the cushions were about him. He picked one of the papers up, reading the name of the author. River Song. He smiled, thinking about her writing it on board the TARDIS, the Doctor teasing her over it. Replacing it on the couch, he moved to the pictures that covered the wall. He traced his fingers over one of the photos that were on top. It showed River and the Doctor at Asgard… where the Doctor had taken her for a picnic. He looked over all the other pictures, wishing he could go back to those moments. Another tear fell from his face. He hung his head, willing himself not to cry.

The sound of a door opening was audible in the room, and he spun around as River's bedroom door opened. His jaw dropped, when he saw how beautiful she was. Some of her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing the shimmering green evening gown he had gifted to her, years ago. She smiled at him, and as she walked towards him, his hearts fluttered.

"I-I… R-River, you look, beautiful," the Doctor stuttered. She took him by the hand again. He drew her close to him, embracing her yet again.

"Thank you…" River murmured.

The Doctor felt like his hearts were caught in his throat, when he croaked out, "Well then… Let's go shall we?" He allowed River to guide him out the door, until they reached the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers, ignoring the key in his jacket's breast pocket. There was a click, and the doors opened inward. Now, the Doctor guided River into the TARDIS, and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"So, my love, where are we off to?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Spoilers!"

"Oh I hate you…"

"No you don't!"

The Doctor circled around the console like he did earlier, instead setting the coordinates to Darillium. River tried to peek, but he waved her away, laughing. He pulled the lever again, and a wheezing sound filled the air. Vworp Vworp. River shook her head, laughing to herself as the pair clung to the edge of the console, as the TARDIS started jerking violently. A minute later, it stopped, and River walked to the door, turning as she waited for the Doctor. The Doctor walked more slowly, trying to prolong everything.

He pulled open the door, and waved River through them. He heard her gasp, and he followed her out. A melodious sound filled the air, and River stood there, stunned, staring at the towers standing in front of them. The TARDIS had landed them on a nearby cliff, which gave them the best view of the crystal towers. A smile filled River's face, as she turned to the Doctor.

"Sweetie…. Thank you." She hugged him again, her lips meeting his. The Doctor returned the kiss. When they broke apart, the Doctor pulled a blanket from his pockets. He laid it on the ground, inviting River to sit on it. A loving look in her eyes, she lowered herself onto the cloth, where the Doctor joined her. She moved closer to him, laying her hand on his leg. They looked over at the towers, which hummed happily. An azure sky outlined the crystals, an orange sun reflecting its light off the towers. The Doctor watched River, tears running down his face, as she marveled at the music floating through the air. A melody for his Melody.


End file.
